Ranquien es este tio?
by rinoass
Summary: Un chico rubio aparece en la vida de Ran y Shinichi..quien es? porque esta tan obsesionado con ran?


Chio-chan: AQUÍ LO TENEIS AL FIN!he hecho alguos cambios para llegar a la versión final...asi que olvidad el otro, este es el bueno, espero que os guste si? Un besito lectores! Matta ne! 

Toc toc 

''ya voy! Valla quien llama a estas horas de la mañana, Ran comprando y kogoro no se donde esta, desde luego...ahhhhh YA VOY YA VOYYYYYY''

Conan abrió la puerta .Era un chico de mas o menos la edad de Ran, y la suya claro cuando era shinichi, con unas maletas en la mano. Su pelo era rubio, o mas bien dorado.Sus ojos, azules como el mas profundo océano, su sola presencia imponía. Conan se quedo algo perplejo, un chico que tanto imponía...quien podría ser?ademas, no sabia por que, pero le sonaban esos ojos...

''Konnichiwaaa!'' o

(Entró sin ver a conan, como era bajito no se dio cuenta de que le tiró al suelo)

''EH! OIGA!''

''TIO KOGORO? RAN-CHAN? EEEOOOOOO YA HE LLEGADO DONDE OS HABEIS METIDO!''

''OYE QUIEN ERES TU?''

''UH? ANDA PERO ...AH YA ESTA, TU DEBES SER CONAN EL CHICO QUE ESTA VIVIENDO AQUÍ''

''¬ ¬ y tu quien eres!me has tirado al suelo..._(ya hay que tener cara!)''_

''UH PERDONA, CREO QUE NO ME HE PRESENTADO JEJE ''

''podrías bajar el tono de voz? Me duele la cabeza!...¬¬ ''

'' UHM?...bueno..(_que niño mas raro!)_ ''

''¬ ¬''

'' veras yo me llamo Keitaro,pero tu puedes llamarme keitaro-ni-san! y soy el..''

'' ya estoy aquí! Eh conan ha llegado mi padr-pa-pa KEITARO?

'' RANNNNNNNN MI QUERIDA RAN CUANTO TIEMPO TE HECHABA DE MENOS!''

keitaro se abalanzó sobre ran y la tiro al suelo, la abrazo bien fuerte con una sonrisa super grandE mientras que la cara de ran era de estar pillada total.Y TODAS LAS BOLSAS DE RAN AL SUELO!

conan se quedo pillado, que estaba haciendo ese? quien se cree que es para tirarse asi sobre ran!

Conan: HE TU!quítate de encima suya!

Ran: ke´keitaro que-que estas haciendo tu...a...aquí...?

'' HE VENIDO PARA QUEDARME AQUÍ! ME MANDA MI MADRE VOY A ESTUDIAR EN TU INSTITUTO!''

(Ran se sonrojó un poco)

Ran: q-q-q-que?

Conan: QUE? PERO QUIEN ERES TU? RAN QUIEN ES! Y TU SUELTALA DE UNA VEZ!

Conan tiró de él sin éxito .

'' EM VE...VERAS CONAN EL ES MI''

'' ey ran ya he llegado!''

''OH VALLA KE´KEITARO QUE?''

''HOLA TIO KOGORO!''

conan: TIO?

Kogoro: Keitaro no te esperaba hasta la semana que viene''

Ran: pa-pa pa que esta keitaro?

Kogoro: oh, se me olvido decirtelo, mi prima me llamo y me dijo que vendria aquí porque se ha matriculado y...claro..no pude negarme ya sabes como se pone ella cuando...¬ ¬ U_ (Nota: Keitaro y ran son primos segundos..jeje )_

''PE-PERO PAPA!''

conan: (tio kogoro...eso quiere decir que este chico es primo de ran! Pero si no se parecen en nada!

''BUENO RAN, VOY A INSTALARME EN TU HABITACIÓN, ANDA AYUDAME A LLEVAR MIS COSAS''

conan y ran: QUE? NI HABLAR!

Ran : y tu por que te enfadas!

Conan: e jejeje bueno yo... .u

Ran: ''NO TE VAS A INSTALAR EN MI HABITACION VAS A DORMIR EN LA OTRA QUE HAY LIBRE!''

Keitaro: bueno, pero enseñame tokio no? Venga vamonos!

Ran: espera!

Conan: yo tambien voy!

Kogoro: que? Pero os vais todos?(todos se fueron y pegaron un portazo) ...esto es la monda..voy a beber..jeje

...

Ran: BUA POR QUE TE TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE YO TOKIO?TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR!

'Keitaro: ay no protestes mas, venga dame la mano que si no me pierdo!

conan: QUE?

Ran: ''UH..AH YA LO SIENTO CONAN OLVIDE PRESENTARTE A KEITARO''

conan: ¬ ¬

ran: el es un primo segundo... vive en Hiroshima...

keitaro: si (sonrió) y ademas estamos prometidos chaval! Sabes que es eso? Son cosas de mayores!

Conan: PRO-PRO -ME-TI-DOS?

Ran: ¬ .U ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Keitaro: ran y yo estamos prometidos desde pequeños!njijijijijijiji

Conan: DESDE QUE? (un...un momento...cuando yo era pequeño...ahora que lo pienso...)

Flash

_Sinichi: ran! Cuando acabe el cole vamos a jugar a los detectives vale!_

Ran: no puedo sinichi...

Sinichi: por que!

Ran: es que ha venido mi primo de Hiroshima y no me deja en paz...

Sinichi: eh?ah ya...ese chico que se a sentado en clase hoy a tu lado no?... Jo...pues vaya...le diré que te deje venir y solucionado!

_Ran: vale...pero el..._

Keitaro: Rannnnnnnn

Sinichi: OYE MIRA.veras...es que vamos a ir a jugar por ahí y...bueno que se va a _venir un rato conmigo si?_

_Keitaro: de eso nada listiyo...ran viene conmigo a jugar.._

_Shinichi: pero es que ella no quiere jugar contigo!_

_Keitaro: pero ella es mi novia! Y las novias están con sus novios SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE._

_  
Sinichi: Eso es mentira Ran no es tu novia!_

Ran: yo no soy tu novia!

Keitaro: no! Tu me dijiste que hasta que no encontraras a un chico que relamente te gustase seria yo tu novio! Asi que te aguantas! JIJIJIJIJI

Ran: ¬ ¬ ( DIGAMOS QUE LO HIZE PARA QUE ME DEJASE EN PAZ...)

Sinichi: no quiere jugar,vamonos ran! ¬ ¬

Keitaro: ey yo tambien quiero jugar, yo tambien voy!

Sinichi: que te hace pensar que queremos que juegues con nosotros?

_Keitaro: yo ire a donde ran valla ran es mia! Tu no eres nada mas que su amigo!PIÉRDETE!_

Sinichi: eso no es! uhu? (colorado) ppp- pues ..cállate ya! Tu que sabrás! Nos vamos a jugar y punto!

_  
VOZ: keitaro! Venga ya nos vamos!_

Keitaro: joo mama yo no kiero no kiero irme buaaaaaaaa T.T

Voz: KEITARO!

Keitaro: ...esto no quedara así! KUDO! RECUERDA MI CARA PORQUE ALGUN DIA VOLVERÉ! JA – JA – JA – JA! (cohetes por detrás..jeje)!- (señalando con dedo amenazante a shinichi, que le miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos asi: ¬¬ ...jeje y un poco sorprendido por la forma de actuar del chico estraño jeje)

Keitaro : tranquila Ran vendré a verte pronto! - 

_Ran: hm...yo me voy a mi casa. Estoy cansada._

_Shinichi: eh eh! Es..espera ran!_

fin flash.

Conan: ( ¬ ¬ U ahora lo recuerdo...)

Keitaro. Venga Ran, enséñame todo esto, ha cambiado mucho no!

Ran. Vale...a donde quieres ir?

Pasearon por todo Tokio, keitaro flipaba con todo , era muy diferente de Hiroshima y hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a Tokio. Ya se hacía tarde así que regresando a casa se encontraron con el profesor Agasa.

Agasa: valla ran, que tal estas, cuanto tiempo, hola conan!

Conan: hola...

Agasa: uh? Y este chico ran?

Keitaro: hola, yo soy keitaro hattoshi! encantado de conocerle! 

Conan: EL PRIMO DE RAN!

Agasa: Ah... yo soy el doctor agasa, el vecino de sinichi kudo( agasa puso una expresión de gran sorpresa al ver al chico rubio, cuyos ojos azules eclipsaban todo..tal sopresa de verle que su cara era algo asi: O O

Keitaro: KU-KU-DO?

Agasa: uh?

Keitaro apareció en vuelto en llamas y con los ojos rojos.

Keitaro: JAJAJAJA KUDO VOLVEMOS A VERNOS JAJAJAJAAJAJA(RISA DIABOLICA)

Ran, agasa y conan: ¬ ¬

AGASA: emmmm bueno yo me voy..ESTARE POR MI CASA..pásate si quieres si conan?

Conan: Hai!...¬¬ (retornando mirada hacia keitaro)

Keitaro: y dime ran, donde se supone que esta ese ..i...ejem...digo ese sinichi kudo?

La cara de ran cambio automáticamente hacia una cara de cierta preocupación y mirada al infinito.

Ran: ¬ ¬ ... esta metido en un caso muy difícil y ...bueno...ahora mismo no se donde esta...

Keitaro. Ajam...y dime..por casualidad vuestra relación NO habrá avanzado de amigos a nada no? .

Ran: uh...

Keitaro: NO, VERDAD!

Ran. Bueno...la verdad es que seguimos siendo amigos pe-pero

Keitaro: AAAAJAM OK OKOK!

Sonoko: eyyyy raaaannn( sonoko venia corriendo desde lo lejos, hasta llegar hacia donde esaba ran.)

Ran: sonoko chan!

Sonoko: RAN! Te he estado buscando! Donde te metes! Tengo que contarte una cosa tan importante!

Ran: uh? Bu bueno pues..

De repente los ojos de sonoko se fijaron en el chico rubio que estaba al lado de ran y de conan, que la miraba con ojos confusos, y su corazon dio un bote enorme! Que chico tan sumamente guapísimo!

Keitaro: konnichiwa! Keitaro wa...que tal? (keitaro sonrió a sonoko al presentarse y extendio su mano para chocarla junto a la de sonoko, la cual roja como un tomate y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo

Sonoko: K-K-KONNICHIWA...SO-SONOKO WA...en en canta da...(a conan le pareció patético..fue como si de los ojos de sonoko salieses millones de estrellitas y corazones de fondo.)

Sonoko cogió a Ran del brazo y se disculpo de keitaro.

Sonoko: me ausento un segundo con ran vale? Tengo que decirle algo!

Conan: ¬ ¬ U ( conan desapareció corriendo de repente)

Ran: voy a ir a sacar una cola de esa maquina con sonoko..asi que sujétame mi bolso y ahora vengo eh? U

sonoko: rannnn quien es ese chico! Es guapísimo!

Ran: es un primo lejano..que ha venido a verme y eso..

Sonoko: tia es tan sumamente guapísimo! Esos ojos azules..esa mirada penetrante!

Ran: bueo...anda déjalo que querias decirme?

Sonoko: claro claro..como tu ya tienes a shinichi!

Ran: eh? Como? NONONO ESO NO ES VERDAD! SHINICHI ME IMPORTA NADA! HUM!

Sonoko: si no? Bueno a lo que vengo...venia a decirte que mis padres me dejan ir de vacaciones a la casa de la plya y llevarme unos cuantos amigos! Asi que lo voy a organizar todo ok? Y asi podremos ir todos juntos llamamos a kazuha y lo pasaremos genial!

Ran: ehm..vale me parece muy bien...bueno bueno...

Sonoko: que eso, solo era para decirte eso...me marcho vale? Luego te llamo (miró hacia donde estaba keitaro y el le sonrio)

Sonoko(gritando) : A-ADIOS! YA NOS VEREMOS ¡! (susurrando a ran): que ese chico tambien se venga eh! Si no viene no te lo perdonaré!

Ran: ¬¬

Dicho esto sonoko se fue sonrojada corriendo, mientras ran sacaba una cola de una maquina.

(un poco distanciado de ran...)...

Keitaro: jo..nunca me cansaria de mirarla..es tan guapa y sensual..tambien sensible y... esque es simplemente genial...Eh? Un momento, y el crío plasta donde se mete!

Ringgg ringgg ringgg ringgg

''uh?' el movil de ran?''

''si diga?''

'' ¬ ¬ porque coges el movil de ran sin permiso eh?''

'' anda MIRA POR DONDE, ERES KUDO JAJAJA, PUES MIRA CONTIGO QUERIA YO HABLAR, SABES QUIEN SOY?''

''ME LO IMAGINO, Y TE LLAMO PARA DECIRTE QUE NO PIENSES QUE''

''TIC.TIC.TIC''

conan(SINICHI) : ME HA COLGADO? SERA GI-GI VALE VALE...tranquilo sinichi...)

Ran vuelve.

''QUE HA LLAMADO SINICHI? PE-PERO POR QUE NO ME HAS AVISADO ENSEGUIDA?''

'' iba a llamarte pero se corto, ay que ver los móviles de hoy en día y las comunicaciones que tragedia jajajaja''

ran: valla...

conan: que raro que se haya cortado no? UU-

Keitaro: uh?

Conan: si, porque hay una torre de telefónica justo aquí al lado y el teléfono de ran tiene batería no? Por lo tanto...¬¬

Ran: uh? ES VERDAD! KEITARO NO LE HABRAS COLGADO VERDAD?

Keitaro: pe-pero que va! Se-seguramente a-a si-do que el movil ...EL MOVIL DE KUDO NO TENIA BATERIA NO? SI, ESO HA PODIDO SER!

Conan: no eso no puede ser por que AAAAAYYYYYYYYY

Keitaro le tapa la boca a conan forzadamente.

Keitaro: JAJAJA AY QUE VER EL PEQUEÑAJO ESTE jojojo BUENO VOLVAMOS YA NO? AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY ME HA MORDIDO!

Conan: PUES NO HABERME ECHO ESO IDIOTA!

Keitaro: SABES TE ESTAS PASANDO! NO ME GUSTAN LOS JUEGOS DE NIÑOS TE ENTERAS!

Conan: ¬ ¬

Ran: ya esta bien keitaro! Volvamos a casa porque se hace tarde.

''PE-PERO RAN! SI YO NO''

''VAMOS KEITARO''

''VAAALLEEE''

conan: jejejeje

keitaro: renacuajo ¬ ¬ ya me ocuparé de ti mas tarde grrr

conan: ¬¬ ohh que miedo

... en la casa de ran ya...

ran: lo siento , pero no hay otra manera no me ha dado tiempo de arreglar la otra habitación,así que tienes que dormir con conan hoy, no te importa verdad conan?

Conan: no, no me importa hermana ran -

Ran: - eres un sol conan (le da un beso en la mejilla, y sinichi se pone super colorado, no se esperaba el beso!)

Keitaro: uh? ...EM...A A-MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA -

Ran: bien, pues venga acuestate ya.

Keitaro : ¬¬ (MOCOSO)

Conan: ( a veces ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas ¬- )

Keitaro y conan entraron en la habitación.

Conan ( que rollo..ya hace dos días que no hay ningún caso...) conan se puso el pijama y se acostó ( mañana es lunes, seguro que surge algo, tengo que conseguir el antidoto y volver a ser sinichi, estoy harto de ser pequeño!)

''uh?'''

conan se sorprendió al ver a keitaro tan serio mirando por la ventana, tenia una foto en su mano izquierda.

''em...que haces keitaro?''

''nada...solo le digo buenas noches a mi padre, esta en el cielo sabes mocoso?''

''tu padre murió?''

''...sabes enano, dicen que se suicidó , pero yo no me lo sreo, estoy seguro de que fue un asesinato, es una de las razones por las que he venido a tokio .''

''asesinado?''

'' sí, estoy seguro, pero un mocoso como tu no lo entendería ''

'' ya...solo soy un niño! ( asesinado? )

''bueno, voy a acostarme mañana es el primer día de instituto.''

'' si, buenas noches''

03:00-----

conan: zzzzz ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pe-pero que? (keitaro le había metido una patada)

conan: sera posible? Uhm ? 

Keitaro: um...jejejejej oh ran no hagas eso...jeje que mala eres!ESTATE QUIETA MUJER!

Conan: PE-PE-PERO QUE ESTA SOÑANDO ESTE PERVERTIDO!

Conan le metió un codazo y se acostó corriendo.

Keitaro: QUE? Wqiruoiqurowe pe pero que!

6:00-----

conan: zzz...aaaahhhhhhh pe-pero otra vez? Pues ya esta le meto un codazo y

''papá..porque me dejas solo..''

''uh?''

''no te preocupes , descubriré quien te ha hecho esto, papa...snif...papa..no te vallas...te necesitamos no me dejes papa...''

''...pobre chico...se ve que mataron a su padre...quiere vengarle..quizás debería investigar algo sobre ese asesinato...''

( a la mañana siguiente..)

kogoro: que? Sobre la muerte del padre de keitaro?

''si''

''si..fue realmente una desgracia, tan joven...se suicidó...''

''pero por que se suicidaría?''

''bueno, estaba metido en unos negocios muy raros sabes? Por lo visto una organización pero nadie lo descubrió''

''( una organización? Podría ser..no...imposible...)'' y dime tío kogoro tu crees que se suicidó de verdad?''

'' pues''

keitaro. VENGA RAN VAMONOS CORRE CORRE AL INSTITUTOOOOOOOO

keitaro cogió a ran de la mano y salieron corriendo

conan: QU´QUEEE HEYYYYYY ESPERADMEEEEEEEEEE

en el colegio...

ayumi: valla asi que ese extraño chico ahora vive en tu casa no?

Genta: yo le vi esta mañana iba con ran de la mano, valla yo creía que sinichi kudo era el novio de ran...

conani : -U bueno keitaro no es el novio de ran depues de todo!

Mitsushiko: entonces es sinichi el novio de ran?

Conan: NO...BUENO...BUENO...NO SE DEJADME YA! LAS COSAS SON MAS COMPLEJAS!

Ayumi: pues hacen buena pareja verdad?

Conan: NO DIGAS COSAS ASI!

...

Al volver del colegio...

Conan: donde estará Ran?

"CORRE CORRE VAMOS TOMEMOS UN CAFÉ!" (todo el mundo mirando...)

Conan: ah...ahí "estan" ¬¬Uu RAN NE-CHAN !

Ran: conan

Keitaro: ah...el mocoso! Ran pasemos de el y vayamos a la cafeteria!

Conan: s...Sniiiiiifffff

Ran: oh! Mira lo k has hecho! Has herido sus sentimientos!¬¬ Vamos conan, tomemonos algo nosotros dos

Conan: v...vale

Keitaro: e...EY! ran!...TT

Conan: esto...ran (cara triste)

Ran: k te pasa?

Conan: a ti...te gusta ese chico?

Ran: keitaro? Le kiero mucho

Conan: q...que? (D E S C O M P U E S T O...)

Ran: dejame terminar...le kiero mucho porke es mi primo, pero nada mas, a kien yo mas kiero, tu ya lo sabes...(roja)

Conan(rojo): ...shinichi nii-chan...

Ran: eso...eso es...

Conan suspira tranquilo, se da cuenta de que Ran lo mira muy afable

Conan: r...ran?

Ran:...estabas muy preocupado por mi...gracias...muchísimas gracias!

Conan: (oo)

Ran le coge la mano y se van hacia casa

Ran: ya estamos en casa! Huh...? keitaro? Donde estara?

Kogoro: esta en su habitación, no sale desde k llego...

Ran: óò kiza me pase...

POM POM!

Ran: k...keitaro-kun?

Keitaro: pasa...

Ran: keitaro...ESTAS LLORANDO? Oh! Siento lo de esta mañana yo!

Keitaro: oh no! Tranquila, no es culpa tuya! ADEMAS, YO NO ESTABA LLORANDO, SOLO SE ME HA METIDO ALGO EN EL OJO Y...

Ran: echas de menos a ..tu padre verdad?

Keitaro: ...

Ran: tu no crees que se suicidase verdad?

Keitaro: A MI PADRE LE ASESINARON ESTOY SEGURO!

(conan, al escuchar esto, se asomo a la habitación donde estaba keitaro, para oir la conversación)

Ran: keitaro...yo...sinichi podria ayudarte estoy segura de qu-

Keitaro: NO NECESITO SU AYUDA! YO ME BASTO SOLO ENTIENDES! RESOLVERE MI PROBLEMA YO SOLO

Ran: pe-pero ...keitaro...

Keitaro: uh? Oh..lo-lo siento ran...gracias pero, yo puedo resolver mis problemas solo

Ran: keitaro...sinichi es un gran detective.

keitaro: '' SE CUIDARME SOLO NO NECESIO LA AYUDA DE KUDO! Y MENOS DE KUDO!''TODO EL DIA KUDO KUDO KUDO ESTOY HARTO! NUNCA LE HE CAIDO BIEN NO ME TRAGA...

conan (valla, si que es orgulloso...ademas..aquí el que no traga a quien..es en todo caso el a m vaya..)

(EN EL INSTITUTO...)

azumi: WOWWWWW KEITARO BIEN TU PUEDESSSSS

keitaro estaba jugando al baloncesto en el instituto en el recreo, conan miraba desde el colegio, q esta al lado.

Chicas: wow eres el mejor jujuuuuuuuu

Keitaro: RANNNN MIRAMEEEE VOY A GANAR POR TIIIIIIII JEJEJEEJ

Ran: -UUU

Sonoko: ran que suerte tienes

Arimi: siiii es guapisimo y esta loco por tii

Ran: U dejadlo ya anda

sonoko: COMO QUE DEJADLO YA! ESE CHICO ES TAN GUAPO QUE PODRIA ENAMORAR A CUALQUIERA! RAN RECHAZALE YA Y DEJA TERRENO A LAS DEMAS! ESQUE NO TE DAS CUENTA TIA? ESQUE ES EL CHICO MAS GUAPO DE TODO EL INSTITUTO! KEITARO ERES EL MEJOR!  
--

conan: buag buag...ese chico solo es popular poque es la novedad..en cuanto pase..nadie se acordará de el claro...bueno..pensándolo ahora bien... ran dijo que a ella no le gustaba keitaro pero...(cara de preocupación) pero el es mas guapo que yo...y además yo solo hago llorar a ran...y si keitaro se pone así con ran la amistad puede trasformarse en amor...y el amor en pasión...y ...AAAAHHHHHH QUE HAGO NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO TENGO QUE SER POSITIVO..además tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme..no me importa nada..paso...si Ran quiere salir con ese tio pues que salga con el! No me importa!...¬¬... ¬¬...UUUUUUUUU¬¬...

MIERDA...si me importa...

mitsushiko: WOW MIRAD A ESE ESTUDIANTE ES BUENISIMO AL BALONCESTO!

Genta: si es verdad!

Ayumi : y además es muy guapo!es el de esta mañana el que iba con ra nee chan!

Conan: ...ayumi...ven un momento (conan la coge de la mano y se la lleva algo lejos bajo la mirada recelosa de los pequeños detectives)

Ayumi: (colorada) u...conan...qu-que quieres?

Conan: dime una cosa, quien te parece mas guapo, kudo o ese chico q juega al baloncesto?

Ayumi: QU-QUE?

Conan. Solo contesta!

Ayumi: pues...ese chico sin duda..no? su pelo es dorado y brilla con el sol..y sus ojos azules profundos com el océanos..sin duda ya no se ven muchos chicos mayores asi...

Conan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AI HAIBARA!

Conan corre hacia ai, dejando a ayumi un poco desconcertada.

Conan: oye haibara, quien es mas guapo, ese tío o yo?

Ai: a que viene esa estúpida pregunta?

Conan: por favor necesito saberlo!

Ai: estas celoso

Conan: EH! N-NO NO ESTOY...BUENO Y QUE PASA SI ESTOY CELOSO EH? SOLO CONTESTA!

Ai: kudo, no se para que me lo preguntas, paso, déjame anda...eres patético.

Conan: maldición!...eh...quien es patético!

Keitaro: TRES PUNTOS COLEGA! JEJEJEEJEJE

Ran: wow...(me recuerda a shinichi...el también era bueno en los deportes..jeje(se pone algo roja, Keitaro la mira y sonríe, mientras que ran produce una tierna mirada hacia keitaro,y mas tarde hacia el infinito.)

''_los ojos de keitaro son azules como el mas profundo océano..pero estan llenos de tristeza... ojalá nada de lo que le ha pasado hubiera pasado...''_

(en casa del doctor agasa)

Agasa: hey sinichi, que te pasa a que viene esa cara tan larga.

Conan: ohhhhhhh NO ME PASA NADAAAA SOLO QUE STOY ATRAPADO EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO DE SEIS AÑOS , Y PARA COLMO HAY UN TIO QUE INTENTA KITARME A RAN!Y ADEMAS MUCHO MAS GUAPO QUE YO! Y NO ME HE TIRADO 10 AÑOS DETRÁS DE RAN PARA Q AHORA ME LA KITEN SABES! Y ESOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO DE MIERDA.ÚLTIMAMENTE SIENTO COMO SI NADIE ME HICIESE CASO O ME ESCUCHASE!...AGASA? AGASA?

Agasa: o , lo siento no te estaba escuchando, que decías?

Conan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (SE VA A OTRA HABITACIÓN Y PEGA UN PORTAZO.

Ai: déjele profesor, es un caso perdido.

Mientras tanto, keitaro estaba en su habitación.

''...papá...te echo mucho de menos...por que me abandonaste...

FLASH BACK

''papa, donde vas tan tarde?''

''keitaro? Acuéstate rápido!''

''pero donde vas?''

''...hijo...tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo...vuelva a dormir''

''vale, te quiero papa! Mañana me llevaras a jugar al baloncesto?''

''...claro que si hijo, tu madre y tu sois las personas mas importantes para mi, y sabes que te quiero hijo''

'' ...papa -''

''hijo...guarda este disket...''( se lo mete bajo la almohada)

END FLASHBACK

Keitaro: ...Papa...snif...(tiene el disket en la mano)

Ai: Asesinato?

Conan: si, el dice que cree que le asesinaron. Y dice que su padre tabajaba para una organización alli en hiroshima, pense que tu podrias saber algo.

Ai: como se llamaba el padre de ese chico?

Conan: creo que se llamaba fujisara mawasaki

Ai: mawasaki...me suena mucho...pero no se de que...pero que raro, por que estas haciendo todo esto? Le estas ayudando a pesar de ser tu rival no?

Conan: uh? E-eso es otra cosa...ADEMAS YA ES MUY TARDE ME VUELVO A CASA

Conan caminaba de vuelta a casa cuando vió algo sospechoso, era un hombre de negro!

''asi que el hijo sige vivo eh?...si...de acuerdo gin, le mataremos, seguro que el sabe el codigo secreto que no nos desvelo su padre , si...adios gin''

conan: (GIN?) (el hombre de negro subió a un coche, conan cogió la matricula)

agasa y ai: COMO?

Conan: si, los tenemos segui al coche en mi patinete y se donde esta su refugio!

AI: y dices que...DICES QUE BUSCABA A UN CHICO NO? KUDO CREO Q ESE CHICO ES KEITARO!

Conan: que? PROFESOR TRASFORMAME EN SINICHI CON EL ANTIDOTO TEMPORAL! AVISARE A KEITARO

(en la casa de kogoro..)

KEITARO: oye ran...dime...ese kudo...por que es tan importante?

Ran: keitaro...tengo que decirte algo...yo ...yo estoy enamor

Keitaro: NO! MI PADRE ME DEJO NO KIERO QUE TU ME DEJES!

Ran: KEITARO! SE QUE TU NO ERES ASI! KEITARO POR FAVOR

Keitaro: NO...NO DEJARE QUE ME DEJES! ( chuk)

Keitaro besa a ran

...

en ese momento..sinichi entro por la puerta...

shinichi: ran...?( quedo muy sorprendido)

ran: shinichi yo...yo...

keitaro: kudo?

Shinichi: ...

Shinichi estaba frustrado .

Keitaro: no sabes aceptar una derrota Kudo?

sinichi:...esto no es una derrota..estoy seguro...que has forzado a Ran para ese beso...deberías saber que las cosas no se hacen así.

(keitaro al oir eso se abalanzo sobre Shinichi)

Ran: ALTO!

Keitaro: maldito...tu...

Ran: SHINICHI! (shinichi esquivó hábilmente a keitaro y se dispuso a irse..la verdad esque aunque sabia que ran no habia dado el beso..le impactó algo el verlo...nunca se habia imaginado a ran besando a otro que no fuese él..)

Ran: shinichi! Espera por favor!(le agarro la camisa)

Shinichi:...

Ran: yo no le he besado, ha sido el quien me ha cogido por sorpresa. ...pero no se porque te has enfadado tanto...SI SEGURO QUE SABIAS COMO HAS DICHO...que fue así...shinichi yo...yo mantengo..que..

Shinichi:...watashi...WATASHI...ran-chan, omae ga...! (yo...YO...ran, tu me...!)

''INTERRUMPO?''

(sinichi se cae de espaldas)

ran: keitaro estoy muy enfadada contigo ...la próxima vez k se te ocurra tocarme sin mi permiso te daré yo una paliza!

Keitaro: como kieras

Ran: shinichi estas bien? (le ayuda a levantarse) que te pasa estas rojo, tienes fiebre

Shinichi: ... ¬ ¬ ...keitaro ...tengo algo k decirte, es sobre tu padre..asi que calmate de una vez y escuchame.

keitaro: k sabes tu de eso! QUE TE HA PASADO? COMO SABES TU ESO? COMO! PORQUE ASI DE REPENTE TU...

Shinichi: la muerte de tu padre tiene que ver con ...una organización..muy peligrosa...y ahora van a por ti.

Keitaro: a por mi?QUE DICES!

Shinichi: si, por eso tienes que venir conmigo, debo ponerte a salvo

Keitaro: NO! ya lo dije! Este es mi problema, lo resolveré solo! No te necesito!

Sinichi: imbécil! Te pueden matar! Quieren un programa que tu debes tener! Verdad!

Keitaro: ...el ... programa...

Ran: keitaro...

Keitaro: ME DA IGUAL, YO LES ENCONTRARE SOLO, PORQUE IBAS TU A QUERERME AYUDAR?

'' no quieres vengar a tu padre!''

'' NO TE IMPORTA, DEJAME SOLO! '' (keitaro se va) ''

ran: keitaro! NO TE VALLAS VUELVE AQUÍ! A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAS?

Keitaro: (no necesito la ayuda de kudo, se cree muy buena persona eh? No necesito la compasión de nadie!)(keitaro se marcha corriendo...)

''keitaro ...oh! shinichi! Estas bien? No tienes buen aspecto! Shi..shinichi? ''

''...creÍa que...CREIA QUE TE HABIAS OLVIDADO DE MI Y...''

''sinichi...(lagrimas saltadas) ...sinichi...YO...''

Sinichi levantó la vista, y vio a ran emocionada con una tierna mirada

''ran...guarda esas palabras ran (le puso el dedo en la boca) ..guardalas porque..aun no se si he vuelto para siempre..esperame un poco mas ran y yo..''

Shinichi decia esto mirando tiernamente y profundamente a los ojos de ran..pero no se dio cuenta de que mientras lo decía, estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus labios con los ojos cada vez mas cerrados, envuelto en una magia que no controlaba, la magia de los enamorados..jeje

...(keitaro recapacitó...y se dispuso a volver a la agencia mouri.) 

keitaro;( no se...quizas...debería dejar de pensar en mi y...hacerlo por mi padre, o no, mejor! Le diré a kudo q me diga donde esta esa organización! Además, si tardo mucho...ran se preocupará por mi y)

keitaro entró al apartamento, y vio algo que le dejó pálido, sinichi y ran super cerca el uno del otro..a punto de..besarse?)

keitaro: ...asi, que...me voy y en vez de estar preocupada ...

ran: KE-KEITARO?

Sinichi:oh ! espera oye !

Keitaro: vaya...

Ran: yo...intenté decirtelo! Yo...no siento lo mismo que tu entiendes?

Keitaro: no! Nunca aceptare a kudo! No a él! No precisamente a el! DONDE ESTABAS KUDO? SI TAN GENIAL ERES? DONDE HAS ESTADO SIEMPRE QUE TE HE NECESITADO EH? DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO A MI PADRE LO ASESINARON! DIME! DONDE ESTABAS SI TAN BUENO ERES! PORQUE NO PUDISTE PROTEJERLE! Y TENGO QUE FIARME DE QUE VAYAS A PROTEGER A RAN? TODO ESTO ES RELATIVO NO ES LÓGICO!NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ODIO CADA PALABRA QUE SALE DE TU BOCA! (keitaro se acercó a shinichi intentando golpearle,habia perdido los nervios)

Keitaro le pegaba a sinichi mientras este se limitaba a defenderse, pero keitaro era un experto en karate, y era difícil de esquivar. A la vez pronunciaba estas palabras, con las lagrimas saltadas, y shinichi no salia de su asombro, ya no sbaa que pensar.Ran no sabia como reaccionar, y vio que keitaro se disponía a pegarle a shinichi un golpe bastante fuerte, pero etonces, ella se interpuso con otra técnica de karate, y paró el golpe con su antebrazo, defendiendo a shinichi que se limitaba a intentar esquivarle.

Ran: YA BASTA!

Sinichi: arg, no, keitaro porfavor escuchame!si no hacemos algo no

Keitaro: NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! NO SNIF SNIF, MI MADRE ESTA ENFERMA, Y MI PADRE MUERTO, RAN ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA LA NECESITO, Y TU ME LA HAS QUITADO...ME LA HAS ARREBATADO TE ODIO! TE ODIO! OS ODIO A LOS DOS! NO NECESITO A NADIE PUEDO SEGUIR YO SOLO!

(keitaro salió corriendo ..sabia que tarde o temprano le llamarian o el les encontraria, y con valor pensaba que podria encontrarlos y aclarar por fin el asunto que tanto le habia perseguido durante años.

sinichi: N-NO K-KEI-TARO ARG MI PIERNA...

ran: sinichi, te has hecho daño! Sinichi! Snif snif

sinichi: estoy bien.ran.tengo que contarte una cosa sobre.esa organización , y luego debemos ir a parar a keitaro!

Ran: si sinichi! Pueden hacerle daño!

''NO NO ES POSIBLE! LO HE PERDIDO TODO! NO NO! VOY A IR A VENGAR LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE! NO CONSEGUIRAN EL DISKET! Y LUEGO...LUEGO...SI ELLOS NO ME MATAN..LO HARE YO''  
...

'' ah?''

sinichi: que te pasa ran?

Ran: tengo un mal presentimiento sinichi! (ran acabó de ponerle la venda en la pierna a sinichi, le dolia de la pelea)

Ran: ...asi...que keitaro..esta en grave peligro..

Sinichi: ran... vamos, seguiremos esta conversación luego, ahora, debemos ayudar a keitaro!

Ran: si!

shinichi: esa gente no tiene escrpulos...acabaran con el sin pensárselo dos veces cuando se hagan con el programa! Mierda... voy a llamar a hattori para decirle que venga inmediatamente, que tome el primer avion que pueda.

mientras tanto...Keitraro estaba en un columpio mirando al infinito..con el programa en la mano..mirando hacia ningun lugar sumido en la pena que aun no habia superado, cuando de repente, alguien se acercó por detrás y le golpeó la cabeza. Keitaro cayó al suelo inconsciente, y cuando desperto, estaba atado en una siya en un lugar que desconocia.

''soltadme!''

''ni hablar , jejeje, venga TU TIENES ESE DISKET NO? ENTREGANOSLO''

''NO!''

''como que no? Lo tenias en ese parque..solo te vo a dar la oportunidad de que tu me lo entreges en mano claro..''

''QUE!''

Gin: la verdad es que vamos a cazar dos pájaros de un tiro, pensábamos secuestrarte no solo por el disket, sino tambien porque kudo..ese al que creiamos muerto vendrá a rescatarte, y entonces acabaremos con el.. sabemos que sige vivo y sabe de nosotros, pero tambien sabemos..que tu quieres acabar con el..venga..dinos donde esta y quizas te dejemos vivir.!

''NO NO!''

''JEJE, TAN ESTUPIDO COMO TU PADRE''

''Q-QUE?''

''sabes lo que dijo antes de que le pegaramos un tiro? Dijo: keitaro...''

'''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGG ''

Sinichi: SOLTADLE! LA POLICÍA ESTA FUERA. OS CREIAIS QUE OS IBAIS A OCULTAR SIEMPRE? LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ..HA SIDO DEMASIADO ESTUPIDO PENSAR QUE NO OS ENCONTRARÍAMOS..LO CUAL ME HACE PENSAR QUE ESTA NO ES VUESTRA ULTIMA CARTA.

Vodka: valla valla, a quien tenemos por aquí? Pero si es kudo! Como nos has encontrado? (vodka chasquea los dedos y dos de los hombres se van)

Keitaro: KUDO ES UNA TRAMPA VAJN A PO R'' MMMMMMMMMM(LE TAPAN LOA BOCA)

Sinichi: uh? DEJAD A KEITARO EN PAZ! ESTAIS PERDIDOS!

hattori: ALTO! (uso su gran estilo luchando y se deshizo de dos, mientras la policia irrumpia en el local.

''ME TEMO QUE ES AL REVES! SI HACEIS UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO...LO VAIS A LAMENTAR!..Y SABES PORQUE? PORQUE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO..DIME KUDO..DONDE ESTA TU PRECIADA AMIGA?''

Sinichi saltó en sobresalto

sinichi: RAN?

Un helicoptero sobrevolava la zona, los hombres de negro y sus secuazes subieron a el, gin con El programa en mano, y gritando rapidamente: ALGUIEN ESTA EN PELIGRO, SEÑOR DETECTIVE, AQUÍ NO SE TERMINA LA COSA, YA NO NOS SIRVES! (arrojaron a keitaro al suelo.

Sinichi persiguió el helicóptero pero sin éxito, y en la cornisa del edificio, se paró en seco suspirando por la carrera que se habia metido.

''ran? RAN! La he dejado en casa con el tio kogoro..es posible? Como HE SIDO TAN SUMAMENTE ESTUPIDO!''

Shinichi cogio el patinete de conan y a toda velocidad se fue hacia casa de ran gritando ran! Ran! Mientras que las ultimas palabras de gin flotaban en su mente

_Gin: TENDRAS NOTICIAS NUESTRAS! Y SI LA QUIERES CON VIDA, MEJOR SERA QUE TE ESTES QUIETECITO!AH! Y TOMA, ESTE CHICO YA NO NOS HACE FALTA, Y GRACIAS POR EL PROGRAMA JAJAJA_

Sinichi: MALDICION!

Mientras tanto, keitaro estaba alli en el suelo, con una brecha pequeña en la cabeza, atendido por los sevicios medicos aunque se engaba diciendo que el estaba bien, que fueses a ayudar a ran.  
_  
'' ...Por mi culpa...todo ha sido...por culpa mia.''_

Shinichi llegó a casa de ran, y efectivamente, no estaba ran,... solo staba kogoro, inconsciente en el suelo. Shinichi le desperto y kogoro, forzando algo la voz, dijo:

''_ellos..ellos se la han..llevado..''_

Shinichi miró hacia el infinito con una mirada de odio profundo hacia esos Hombres que tenian en su poder lo que el mas queria.

En camino de esa misma casa estaba keitaro, que tras largas convicciones a los medicos logro irse de la ambulancia con una benda en la frente, ahora si, con hattori, que le estaba acompañando y porque tambien debia de hablar con shinichi.

Al llegar, hattori se encontro al inspector megure y demas en casa de mouri. Junto a kogoro estaba eri, preocupados hablando co el inspector, y pregunto por shinichi, que estaba unos pasos mas allá, en el cuerto de ran, mirando por la ventana con uuna mirada perdida que en realidad ecerraba una deducción forzada.

''_Donde..donde estas ran donde te tienen..donde estan ocultos...MALDICIÓN DONDE!''_

Hatori entro junto con keitaro, que se acerco a la caa de ran y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Keitaro: ahora tienen el disket de mi padre...y no solo eso...tienen a ran.nunca podre perdonarme el daño que le he hecho...nada ya nada me importa quiero morirme''

sinichi le miro enfadado y le pego un puñetazo, keitaro cayo al suelo

''IDIOTA NO DIGAS ESO! ABRE LOS OJOS LAMENTARSE NO SIRVE DE NADA!''

' ' k-kudo...''

''YO NO SE LO QUE TU PIENSAS HACER, PERO YO VOY A IR A SALVAR A RAN, PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ Y LLORAR COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, O PUEDES DESPERTAR Y VENIR CONMIGO A SALVAR A RAN''

'' ...YO...yo...snif...''

'' mira, siento haber sido tan brusco pero...tienes que mirar al presente, no puedes mirar siempre al pasado, keitaro, no estas solo''

(megure: Tranquilizate kogoro, la encontraremos

kogoro: .si...la encontrare!) voces de fondo

''keitaro, no estas solo me oyes! Puede que no tengas ...a ran de la manera que tu querrías , pero la tienes como prima y como familia, tienes a tio kogoro, tienes a todos tus amigos del instituto, y si quieres saber algo, me tienes a mi como detective y como amigo...a pesar de nuestras diferencias..te ayudare en este caso vale?''

'' ah? ( keitaro se sorprendió muchísimo al oír eso de kudo)''

Heiji al oir esto..se quiso meter un poco..para ayudar en algo no?

Hattori heiji: bueno bueno..no mehagais llorar..jeje yo tambien estoy con vosotros . 

'' vienes o te quedas?''

''...papá... KUDO VOY CONTIGO''

CAPITULO DOS

Esa misma noche sinichi y keitaro estaban en la comisaria, pinchando llamadas, investigando..pero no encontraban nada.

Sinichi: es horrible...no hay pista alguna..maldita organización..

Mientras tanto, heiji entro en la comisaria, se bajo de la moto, y kazuha iba detrás, junto a ella se reunió sonoko, preocupada.

De vuelta a la sala donde estaban keitaro y shinichi..junto a demas inspectores, con sato y megure...etc etc..

Keitaro:...kudo-kun...lo siento..

Sinichi: eh?

Keitaro: desde pequeños he estado..fastidiandote...perdoname..es que...yo lo unico que queria es...ser como tu...siempre te he envidiado...y ran y...si no hubiese sido tan infantil...esto no habria pasado..

Sinichi: bueno bueno...no pasa nada..ahora hay que encontrar a ran vale?

Dicho esto, keitaro se fue a buscar unos cafes, mientras que una pequeña entro en la sala donde estaba sinichi.

ai: el antídoto se acaba. Solo nos quedan unas horas...o nos ponemos ya..o puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Sinichi: AI-¡!...maldición...donde..donde pueden estar..donde!

RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGG

Shinichi: uh? Es..mi movil?

Shinichi cogió el movil.

'' La quieres? Pues lucha, pero sin policía...si tan listo eres...si nos traes al pequeño chaval...te devolveremos a la chica con vida.''

Shinichi: GIN!

''DENTRO DE UNA HORA...RECIBIRAS UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO...ENCUENTRA LA REPSUESTA Y VEN, PORQUE TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO. TIC TIC TIC...

Shinichi escucho como habian colgado y su expression se volvió segura ..sabia que iba hacia una trampa pero si no lo hacia..matarian a ran. .. Kogoro estaba muy triste. Sinichi junto a i y agasa entraron muy precipitadamente a la sala donde se encontraban todos los demas, eri kisaki, kogoro mouri, megure, sonoko kazuha y hatori.

Kogoro: eh! Donde estabais! Hay alguna novedad?

Keitaro: ..tio kogoro...a ran..a sido culpa mia..a ran...

Kogoro: uhm? HABLA DE UNA VEZ! NO VES QUE NECESITO SABER ALGO! LO QUE SEA!

Keitaro miro hacia otro lado..no le salian las palabras.

Shinichi: a ran se la han llevado. Una organización..muy poderosa que actua siempre bajo la sombra de la oscuridad...los mismos..me he estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo. Gin y Vodka.

Megure: GIN? VODKA? De que hablas kudo?primero nos conduces hacia un escondite donde encontramos a unos secuestradores de negro sin saber siquiera porque debeiamos detenerlos mas que por el secuestro de este joven keitaro, nos lo puedes explicar todo?

Kogoro se abalanzo sobre sinichi cogiendole de la camisa

Kogoro: donde esta mi hija! Voy a por ella!DONDE ESTA!DI L QUE SEPAS YA! MI HIJA ESTA INVOLUCRADA EEN ESTO Y NO A SIDO POR ARTE DE MAGIA!

Shinichi: no se preocupe, esta noche iré a buscarla, me quieren a mi, no a ella, y la traere con vida a costa de mi muerte.se donde esta, me llamaron antes.

La expresión de kogoro cambio rapidamente a una de sorpesa, y soltó al chico.

Kogoro mouri: ''kudo-kun''...

Megure: pero eso es una trampa!

Shinichi: Lo sé. Ire yo solo, peor quiero que la policia este pendiente de todo, me llevare un conector..y usted inspector se llevara otro, son tan pequeños que es imposible que lo noten..con un ligero toque de mi dedo..usted recibirá un aviso y automáticamente se iniciara un programa que marcara la localización del lugar en el que yo me encuentro..y luego...con...(shinichi sacó algo de su bolsillo...unas gafas?) con estas gafas, podrá ver el mapa digitalmente, tome .

Shinichi lanzo las gafas hacia el inspector megure, que las tomó sorprendido por todo lo que pasaba.

Kogoro: esas...gafas...(conan-kun?) ESPERA ; ESAS GAFAS NO SON TUYAS! DONDE ESTA EL

Shinichi: el pequeño conan? Esta a salvo.

Keitaro: u..shi-shinichi yo tambien quiero ir

Shinihci: NANI! ESTAS LOCO? Si vas te mataran directamente! De ti ya tienen todo lo que querian. No les sirves para nada.

Keitaro miro a shinichi y se resigno a contestar.

Heiji: yo voy.

Shinichi mir a heiji, pero no le dijo ni que si ni que no.

Así pues, shinichi se fue a casa del profesor agasa, dejando al inspector megure con kogoro y keitaro, que iban hacia la comisaria de tokio para preparar a todas sus tropas, se enfrentaban a una organización aparentemente muy peligrosa. Mientras sinichi corria hacia casa del profesor agasa, keitaro miraba por la ventada..con una mirada seria y una gota de sudor en su frente.

Keitaro: ...kudo-kun.

en casa del doctor agasa..estaban él y ai haibara. Cuando shinichi entró se desmayó automáticamente, y el profesor agasa y ai lo llevaron corriendo a una habitación y le hecharon en la cama..se iba a transformar en conan edogawa..el tiempo habia pasado...

Ai: ESTAS LOCO? PRETENDES IR COMO CONAN EDOGAWA? TE APLASTARAN!

Conan: tengo un plan...además...se de alguien que esta dispuesto a ayudarnos. Se que supone ponerte en peligro..pero creo que tu querrás venir también..no es asi? Shishio?

Ai: ...yo estoy en el mismo barco que tu. Mi hermana fue asesinada por ellos.

( en el edificio donde estaban los hombres de negro...)

Ran: shinichi...shinichi! no puedo ver nada..ayudame! ayudame shinichi!

( a las afueras del edificio ..)

conan y ai estaban observándolo desde lejos .

ai: y bien? Cual es tu maravilloso plan?

Shinichi: tan tarde llego?...es que el trafico aereo estaba regular..jeje

Ai haibara: QUE..PERO ...UH? ...jaja...muy audaz...KAITO KID.

Conan: kid..

Kaito kid: el viento es como una suave caricia del sol en la piel...he venido porque esos tipos son los mismo que andan detrás de mi..

Conan: cuando te vean, pensaras que eres shinichi..ni siquiera ran te pudo reconocer cuando te presentaste asi varias ocasiones (que por cierto..en aquel caso en el avion fuiste muy puñetero..jejejeje ¬¬)

Kaito kid: no hay problema! Les hare algunos trucos de magia y vosotros entrareis..uno a por ran y otro a por la droga esa no?

Ai: ...lo planeado siempre sale mal...

Conan: no seas tan negativa..iremos..improvisando..

Kaito kid: bueno..listos para..la función?

Conan: mas que listos.

Ai: las flores se marchitan...hay que cuidarlas todos los dias..

Conan: uh? Ya empezamos ai? Jeje..

Dicho esto..kaito kid se aproximo hacia la puerta del edificio, mientras conan y ai respectivamente miraban donde habia camaras y las iban salteando asta colocarse en un lugar seguro, desde el cual atacar cuando esten distraídos con kid.

Conan: (ran..ya voy..espérame)

En ese mismo momento, se encontraba alguien mas observando el lugar, un chico rubio, de ojos azules…que ya es conocido.

Keitaro: no puedo dejarles solos...seria algo que siempre recaería sobre mi conciencia...tanto mal he hecho..tanto me he equivocado..tanto te he fallado papa...hoy voy a redimir mi culpa..se lo que va a pasar..

Asi pues, kaito kid entro para divisar a unos hombres que le condujeron ante gin, que le miraba fijamente.

Gin: KUDO SHINICHI...BIENVENIDO A NUESTRO LUGAR..

Shinichi(kid): nunca es tarde no? Decidme que quereis de mi.

Gin: Nada demasiado especial..supongo que ya sabrás que exterminamos a todos los que saben de nosotros o interfieren en nuestros planes..

Shinichi(kid): ...por supuesto..se bastante de vosotros..aunque lo ignoreis..no sabeis cuanto se de vosotros..

Gin: Quizas te entregemos algo que tu quieres..pero necesitamos información a cambio.

En ese momento gin activo una pantalla, donde se veia a ran en el suelo, humeda, muy mojada , con arañazos en la cara y con la mirada perdida, pero seria, (no iba a darles el gusto de verla llorar).

Shinichi(kid): ella no tiene nada que ver..

Gin: claro que si...tiene que ver porque es nuestro premio por acabar con kudo

shinichi..jaja

Shinichi(kid) :que quereis..

Gin: donde esta sherry...sabemos que esta contigo..pero no donde. Y tambien queremos que nos hables de ese tal conan edogawa..por mucho que investigamos no logramos saber demasiado de el, solo que esta en nuestros objetivos.( por supuesto cm tu ya sabras..no esperes salir tu con vida de aquí hoy..)

Shinichi(kid): traedme a ran y os contare todo

Gin: creo que no estas en condiciones de escoger...señor detective..

Shinichi(kid): ah..no?

En ese momento, en el edificio irrumpieron millones de palomas , que no permitian ver nada, mientras el shinichi falso saltó y una capa blanca reino por todo el lugar. Era kid! Gin se protejia los ojos mientras lograba ver que shinichi era en realidad kid.

Gin: MIERDA! DISPARAD!

Nadie veia casi nada, y en un momento , de repente aparecio conan edowaga, a un metro de gin.

Conan: que bueno verte..gin..me temo que estais acabados no?en este momento todo el edificio esta rodeado de policia.

Gin: como es posible!

Ai: eres un torpe últimamente..

Gin: UH?TU..TU!TU…PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!

Ai: el veneno que cree no hizo mas que transformarme en lo que ves..pero con el veneno ahora en mi poder..podré volver a ser lo que era.

Gin: entonces tu eres...TU ERES!

Conan: KUDO SHINICHI.

(ran, que estaba en la otra habitación, escuchaba perfectamente lo que se decia abajo, y al oir esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó inconsciente) _''Shinichi...y conan-kun...son...''_

En ese momento la policía irrumpió en el edificio, y cuando casi todos estaban arrestados, gin cogió un interruptor y lo pulsó, haciendo que estallase el piso donde estaba Ran.

Gin: si yo me voy al infierno..ella se quemará conmigo.

Conan: MALDITO!

Conan corrio escaleras arriba a buscar a ran, pero fue demasiado tarde para kogoro, ya que el fuego se extendia y no se podia pasar, megure le detuvo.

Gin: que pena verte ahora sherry...podras acabar conmigo..pero sabes tan bien como yo que..la organización no soy solo yo.

Ai: Por ahora me rocupo del presente..y el presente es que te han cogido a ti..tus dias han termiado..Gin.

Mientras tanto keitaro corria hacia el fuego, apartando a kogoro y a megure, pero alguien le detuvo.

Keitaro: ey! SUÉLTAME! QUIEN ERES TU! DEJAME YA!

Heiji: NO DEBES IR. He estado aquí todo el tiempo tan impaciente como tu, esperando con la policia, como todos ellos (heiji señaló hacia fuera del edificio, donde estaban con cara de preocupación kazuha, sonoko y eri kisaki.ESPERA TU TAMBIEN, SUBIR SOLO SERIA UN SUICIDIO!

Keitaro: ESTAS LOCO? SUÉLTAME!

Heiji: seré yo quien suba, tu quedate aquí.(heiji le hizo una yabe de judo a keitaro que quedó inmovilizado en el suelo con cara de resignación, viendo como heiji entraba tambien en busca de su compañero shinichi y ran. Ya era imposible entrar..como lo habia conseguido heiji? Fue en cierto modo un milagro que consiguieses tambien subir sin quemarse.

En el piso de arriba, conan gritaba cesantemente el nombre de ran, corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que llego a una habitación donde ran estaba atada, agachada por el fuego y tosiendo se acerco corriendo y la desató, pero no tenia fuerzas para llevarla y ella estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Conan: RAN! RAN! DESPIERTA RAN!

Ran: uh?...

Ran abrio un poco los ojos y se incorporo, pero no podia moverse mucho.

Conan: ran vamonos de aquí!

Ran: conan-kun...o..shinichi...como es que..

Conan: no hay tiempo! Tenemos que salir, levantate ran! No puedo contigo asi siendo conan! Levantate tenemos que irnos! Vamos!

Ran: no tengo fuerzas..sin—ichi..

Conan: vamos ran! Tenemos que irnos

Ran: demo...vete tu shinichi..

Conan: como? DE NINGUNA MANERA! NO ME IRE SI NO ES CONTIGO!

Ran sabia perfectamente que no tenia fuerzas para levantarse.y con ojos cansados pero con una sonrisa abrazó muy fuerte a conan..o a su shinichi..

Ran: sayonara..shinichi...te quiero..

Conan: ran?

Acto seguido, ran sacó fuerzas y arrojó a conan por la unica ventana pequeña que tenia la habitación, fuera del peligro, mientras conan gritaba ran y no dejaba de mirarla

Asi pues, ran se quedo allí sola, asta quedar desmayada por el humo.

Conan cayó precipitado al piso de abajo, y dio la casualidad que cayó encima de hattori heiji.

Heiji: KUDO! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Conan se levanto del suelo con cara de dolor

Conan: NOO! (heiji le cogio de la mano y intentando forzarlo a correr) RAN SIGUE ARRIBA! NO E PODIDO SACARLA! RAN ESTA ARRIBA!

Heiji: no podemos subir! Es imposible! (heiji salio corriendo con conan a la fuerza que no dejaba de gritarle a heijji que le dejara que no se entrometiese que no podia entenderlo, y asi salieron.

Conan: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Conan vio como la casa estaba totalmente en llamas y cayó al suelo desconsolado, nadie se acerco a el porque todo el mundo sabia que no se podia hacer nada.

Keitaro estaba frío...solo podia pensar en ran y en su padre.

''_he fallado..dos veces..ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer. (sonrió y ando hacia adelante, nadie se dio cuenta de que se estaba ausentando entre las sombras de la propia oscuridad)._''

Kogoro estaba fuera de si y eri histérica..pero entonces...bajo la luz de la luna , se escuchó una voz.

'' ha faltado poco verdad?''

era kaito kid, cuya sombra ocupaba gran parte del suelo, con su capa blanca, ondeando por el viento, en pie del edificio de al lado. Entonces conan levantó la vista para dejar ver una lágrima en sus ojos.

Todos miraban al impredecible kaito kid, que estaba allí, sereno, y allí mismo , a su lado, abrazada a el sin saber muy bien donde estaba, pero con un poco de vértigo, mirando hacia todos..(su mirada se detuvo en conan)

''shinichi..''

entonces conan se levantó del tiron, y miro hacia donde estaba ran, y sin decir palabra, con cara de asombro, corrió asta donde ellos estaban. Kid desapareció, y la joven chica, cansada, bajó asta el suelo como volando con la ayuda de millones de palomas.

Conan se detuvo delante suya, y ya , de rodillas agotada, le miró fijamente.

''shinichi...konnichiwa''

sonrió dulcemente.

Entonces conan rompió a llorar, y ran se acerco a el y levanto su cara. Acto seguido, la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo llorando de alegria y sin soltarla.

Conan: TONTA! TONTA! TONTA! SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO? ME MORIRIA SI TE PASASE ALGO ASI! NO TE DEJARE IRTE NUNCA!NUNCA!NO ME HAGAS ESTO MAS TONTA! ( mientras decia estas palabras la abrazaba con todo su corazon sin importarle nada mas de lo que a su alrededor estaba.)

Mientras tanto kogoro lloraba de felicidad como si fuese un niño pequeño, y eri se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

Sonoko corrio hacia donde estaba ran, y mirándoles, sonrió (alguna lagrimilla se le escapó)

Kazuha estaba buscando a heiji, y le encontro en una esquina sonriendo.

Kazuha: fue muy tonto entrar asi! Arriesgando tu vida! Eres tan idiota!

Heiji: jeje..podrias decir algo asi como que valiente eres o algo no?

Kazuha: bah..paso! si algun dia te quemas no quiero saber nada!

Heiji: que corazon mas frio! Jaja UUUUUUUUUUU

Por fin conan dejó a ran, y sonoko la abrazo, junto con eri y kogoro.

Ayumi,genta y mitsushikoi tambien lo habian vivido todo desde fuera, y se acercaron hacia donde estaba conan para ver que estaba bien y darle sus felicitaciones.

Entonces, ai fue hacia donde estaba conan.

Ai: después de todo..ese kid no es como pensaba..mira esto...es el veneno..tu futuro como vuelta a ser shinichi de nuevo.

Conan: ...ai..gracias...

Ai: cambia esa cara...que ahora vienen tiempos mejores..me alegro de que vuelvas a ser shinichi pronto.

Conan: y tu?

Ai:...me quedaré como estoy..quiero una nueva vida..y esta...es un nuevo comienzo.

Conan: ai-chan...

Ran levanto la vista y se levanto ayudada de sonoko.

Ran: donde..donde esta keitaro? OH..(tras esto se desmayó por el cansancio)

Conan: ran!

Ai: esta cansada...

Kogoro la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la ambulancia.

Ran: shinichi...keitaro se va...a...(no habló mas, se la llevaron hacia el hospital.)

Conan miro hacia todos lados , pero no le veía, y se fue corriendo a buscarle. De repente escucho una voz que despreciaba.

Gin(en el coche de policia): DEMASIADO TARDE..para cuando le encuentres...se habra suicidado..es tan imbécil como insensato..jajaja

Conan: MASAKA! (mierda..donde? donde estas keitaro? Donde esta!)

Fin capitulo dos...el proximo pronto! Besitos jeje 

'' _donde estoy? ...ya estoy muerto? ...veo sombras...no se donde estoy..hecho tanto de menos a todos...donde estas papa...porfavor..dimelo necesito saberlo papa...ese programa..porque estabas con ellos..porque te mataron..porque todo, porque papa..porque...''_

''_por mi familia''_

''_papa? No te veo, no veo nada...esta todo tan oscuro..''_

''_porque no queria que os hiciesen daño..no me impoto meterme a trabajar con ellos..necesitaban mis conocimientros informaticos..para conocer la raiz de una droga..un arma para matar que me perseguira aun después de la muerte..pero no me importo.porque si vosotros sois felices, yo lo serépor siempre''_

''_papa espera! Oto...san...''_

''_KEITARO!''_

''_UM? De quien es..esa voz...yo la conozco..''_

''_VUELVE KEITARO! ME ESCUCHAS! ABRE LOS OJOS!''_

''_que abra los...''_

keitaro abrio despacio sus ojos frios..para encontrarse en agua fria..ahora lo recordaba todo, habia saltado desde el puete mas famoso de Japón al agua..al agua donde esperaba descaso..pero..quien le habia llamado? Quien? Se giró y vio que estaba en la oriya, junto a un pequeño niño, conan-kun, que estaba empapado y suspirando muchísimo, tan cansado, pero a la vez contento.

''iukata! Que bien que ...hayas ..des...des..per..tado...hum...conan se desmayó de cansancio''

keitaro: conan-kun...(le cogió a cuestas para llevarle al hospital'') O kudo..no?...entonces..mejor que el hospital..te llevaré a casa del profesor agasa..para que te de ''el antidoto''...y vuelvas a ser tu..y asi, cuides de mi niña..de mi pequeña prima a la que tanto quiero..mi ran chan.

(Autora: Secret of my Herat de fondo..jeje)

Ran abrio los ojos lentamente. Donde estaba? Estaba alli, en el hospital, junto a sonoko, que no le habia soltado la mano, pero entonces...se giró y a su lado le vió a él, realmente el? Shinichi! Sonoko sonrio y salio fuera dejándoles solos. Sonaba la canción de secret of my Herat 'can't you see, you're my dream! Lala..jeje.

Shinichi apretaba su mano izquierda fimemente, estaba vestido con sus tipicos pantalones azules y su camisa blanca, y miraba a ran con una sonrisa firme y esperanzadora.

Ran: sin---shinichi...

Shinichi: daijobu..ran..todo va bien..no te preocupes por nada

Ran: co-...conan-kun...

Shinichi ( su cara cambio a una cara algo riste y miro hacia un lado, apartando sus ojos de los de ran, mientras decia estas palabras) : gommen nasai..ran.. lo siento de verdad...te queria proteger..y al final no ha valido para nada absolutamente...porque te secuestraron..y..no supe protejerte..te salvó kaito kid...

Ran: shinichi...(ran levanto sus manos con esfuerzo y torció la cara de shinichi hacia ella, asta dirigir sus ojos en los suyos.

Ran: no pasa nada...todo va bien..recuerdas? (''It will be good If your were shinichi...conan-kun)

Shinichi: ran chan...aquel dia..en el restaurante...( sinichi miro sonrojado a ran pero con una mirada serena y seria.)

Shinichi: omae ga... ... watashi...

Ran: shinichi...

Shinichi: que...que te quiero ran..desde hace tanto tiempo y...y que...que no podre nunca querer a nadie as que a ti...que todo lo que me paa es por ti ran, que cuandoe stoy contigo estoy contento, estoy feliz, y que te protegeré a costa de mi vida porque tu vida es lo que yo mas quiero..tu alma, ru esencia..tu, solo y simplemente tu. Te quier mas que a nadie en este mundo.

Tras decir esto shinichi apartó la mirada de ran sonrojado, con una expresión seria pero sonrojado..que mono..como aquella expresión que puso en el restaurante.

Shinichi: si te llevé a ese resrtaurante..fue para decirte esto alli..donde mis padres se prometieron..pero..me transforme en conan y...asi no podia decírtelo...

Ran: SHI..SHINICHI! (ran estaba echada en la cama, aun le costaba levantarse por las fuerzas .)

Shinichi miro a ran y la vio con una expresion muy tierna,algo sonrojada y con las lagrimas saltadas.

Ran: ...te quiero ¡ te quiero tanto!estoy tan feliz que no se si reir o llorar!

Shinichi se sento en la cama rápidamente y tomo el rostro de ran mientras bajaba hacia la almohada, donde estaba situada placidamente la cabeza de ran y su rostro, y a poca distancia, dijo;:

'no llores nunca mas ran..pasare el resto de mi vida intentando que seas lo ms feliz posible...y entonces..cuando tengamos el graduado escolar nosotros...tu..te casaras conmigo ran?

Ran sonrojada por la poca distancia que guardaban el uno del otro, y por su mirada, asintió segura, y entonces shinichi la besó tiernamente, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y continuaron besándose.

Cuando rompieron el beso, y se miraron tiernamete, la puerta se abrió de repente, era keitaro, que se habia qedado algo perplejo tras ver a shinichi echado sobre la cama de ran besándola.

Shinichi se separó corriendo de ran y ran se incorporó sonrojada al fin, los dos como un tomate.

Keitaro miro a shinichi y sonrió, acto seguido, dijo:

Keitaro: PERO SHINICHI! QUE HACES ASI SOBRE LA CAMA DE RAN!(lo dijo alto para que se escuchase bien alto!)

Seguidamente kogoro entro corriendo en la habitación:

Kogoro: COMO?' TU! BICHO ODIOSO QUITATE DE AHÍ!KUDO! PERVERTIDO TE DARE TU MERECIDO!

Shinichi: nonoo. N-n-o---NO-NO-NO-NO-- si yo no estaba yo solo estaba...(gotita enorme por su cabeza,kogoro le habia cogido de la camisa casi levantándolo del suelo echándole la bronca mas gorda de su vida, y shinichi miro a keitaro con cara de odio en plan...que malo eres..jeje ¬¬ )

Keitaro no paraba de reirse, y se acercó a ran, la besó en la mejilla y dijo:

''me alegro tanto mi ran-chan!''

ran le sonrió y le tomo la mano dulcemente.

''no estaras solo nunca keitaro ¡''

mientras tanto, shinichi consiguió escapar de kogoro, y se topó al salir con una mujer alta y muy guapa, era..shishio!1

sishio: kudo-kun...nos volvemos a ver eh?

Shinichi: a-ai? Jo valla...nunca te habia imaginado tan asi! Estaba acostumbrado a verte tan pequeña..jeje

Sishio: porque estas tan rojo? Acaso ya te has hecho un hombre? Que morbo en la habitación de un hospital..

Shinichi: Q-Q-Q-QUE? QUE HABLAS AI!

Heiji: VAAAAYA VAYA! Mira tu! Ey kudo, has disfrutado? Jeje

Shinichi: idiota! No es eso! OLVIDAME!

Sonoko vino corriendo y le dio un coscorrón a shinichi.

Sonoko: JAJAJA KUDO! GRACIAS POR SALVAR A RAN CHAN EH!

Shinichi sonrio falsamente (_ahora te caigo tan bien? Si me has odiado siempre.. siempre criticándome por detrás siendo yo conan..como ponerte buena cara? Jeje...)_

¬¬

heiji: oye kudo, y donde esta ese kid?

Shinichi: no lo se..pero tengo que agradecerle algunas cosas jeje..

Heiji: ajam..bueno que bien que ya termino asi todo no?

Sonoko: AUN NO! Para celebrar que todo esta ya bien, os voy a invitar a mi casa de la playa a todos! Para que pasemos un buen fin de semana que os parece eh!

Ah..y vere si makoto mi makoto pudiese venir!

Heiji: WOOOOOO QUE WAY!

Kazuha: heiji! No pensaras ir solo no? Yo ire para controlarte!

Kogoro: y yo ire para controlar lo que pasa..¬¬

Eri: DEJALES YA HOMBRE! (saliendo de la habitación de ran) NO SEAS PESADO! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MOLESTAR! DEJA QUE SE VAYAN TRAKILAMENTE

Kogoro: perdona? NO TIENES VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO!

Sonoko: jejeje...em bueno bueno...iremos los jóvenes si? Asi pasaremos un fin de semana de lo mas romántico! Hatori, kazhua, yo por supuesto, y shinichi y ran!

Shinichi: genial! Asi ran se recuperara pronto ..por cierto voy a ver como esta!

Kogoro: DE ESO NADA..YA VOY YO A DECIRSELO... ¬¬

Shinichi: (nunca me aceptara..me odia...jeje ÛUUUU)

... Una semana después...

heiji: WOOOOOOOO QUE ALUCINE DE CASA!

Kazuha: sonoko realmente todo esto es impresionante!

Shinichi estaba ayudando a ran a salir del coche, y cuando observaron la casa, se quedaron perpljos.

Ran: es tan bonita...

Shinichi: si todo muy bonito..lo que no entiendo..es...( _PORQUE HAN TENIDO QUE VENIR ELLOS! ¬¬ )_

_Shinichi hechó una mirada de algo de odio a toda la coletiya que venia detrás.estaban el doctor agasa, junto con mitsushiko, genta y ayumi, y por otro lado, kogoro, como no...UUU_

Ran miró a shinichi, que estaba a su lado mirando a los demás, pero shinichi sintió

la mirada de ran, y se la devolvió con una sonrisa mientras los dos se sonrojaban algo.

''EJEM EJEM...''

ALLI ESTABA KOGORO! Jeje ..se habia colocado justo en medio de los dos jóvenes, cogiendo a shinichi del hombro.

''ven anda..que tengo que decirte algo..''

kogoro cogio a shinichi aparentemente cariñosamente delante de ran, para apartarlo un poco y decirle algo al oido, tras la mirada de ''miedo'' de shinichi...jeje

kogoro: (por lo bajini)...no me puedo kedar..no se si eri me ha invitado a cenar porque queriarealmente o simplemente porque no queria que me quedase..pero ten por seguro que te estare vigilando..y que si tocas a mi hija..ya sabes...jeje

shinichi: U ¬ . ¬

en la playa...

Shinichi y heiji estaban en las hamacas observando como las chicas se divertían en el agua. Agasa estaba haciendo castiyos de arena con los tres pequeños. Todo iba en silencio hasta que heiji rompió el silencio.

Heiji: ey kudo..que paso con esa pequeña niña?

Shinichi: que pequeña niña?

Heiji: con ella (señalando a ayumi, que estaba contenta con los demás haciendo castiyos de arena)

Shinichi: ah...bueno... antes de volver a mi forma..hable con ella y..

Flash back.

Ayumi: conan-kun..yo no quiero que te marches! Watashi..watashi!

Conan: no es sino una ilusion lo que sientes ayumi...

Ayumi: una ...ilusion?

Conan: no estas enamorada de mi ayumi, a esta edad no es posible tal cosa..simplemente te sentias atraida por mi porque soy algo..digamos diferente pero..creeme no es tu destino estar a mi lado, algun día encontraras a alguien que te quiera...pero que te quiera de verdad. Hoy dia, no debes de pensar en los chicos coo tal..o sino..mira en tu interior..y comparame con lo que puedes sentir por ejemplo por tu padre..no ves que solo estas atraida por mi porque ves esa madurez de los mayores en mi?

End flash back.

Heiji: vaya...(miro de nuevo a la niña)

Shinichi: es muy fuerte..me dolio mucho hacerla sentir mal..se que luego se fue corriendo a llorar..pero tambien se que esto era normal que pasase..era de esperar.

Heiji: anda anda! (le pegó una palmadita en la espalda)

ERES UN ROMPECORAZONES!

Shinichi: anda ya! Calla hombre..no es eso!

Keitaro: EYYY SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE!

El joven rubio se acerco hacia donde estaban heiji y shinichi, suspirando hondamente por aire, venia corriendo desde hace un rato, el tren desde hiroshima se habia retrasado y habia perdido el autobús.

Heiji: vaya..donde te metes?

Keitaro: oh..lo siento! Ya he dejado todas las cosas en la habitación y todo..uh uh...uf..bueno voy a darme un baño porque tengo un calor! ( quitándose la camiseta, pantalones..etc..para quedarse en bañador.)

Shinichi le miraba con atención. Parecia muco mas contento que antes, lo cual hacia que shinichi se sintiese en cierto modo despreocupado y contento, pero detrás de esas onrisa..aun habia dolor, por mero que fuese..el dolor de una perdida pero la alegria de un encuentro.

Heiji: KUDO! DESPIERDA DE TUS NUBES!

Shinichi: OOOOOOHM...AY PEPERDONA..ESTAB EN MIS COSAS..JEJEJ

Heiji: parece como si te hubieses enamorado de ese tio macho..jaja no dejas de mirarle como corre hacia el agua.

Shinichi: no es eso idiota...

sonoko: ey kazuha! Pasa el balon pasalo pasalo!1

kazuha: ya lo intento lo intento! Pero esque este pequeño me esta marcando muy bien!

Mitsushiko: JAJA SOY EL MEJOR JUGANDO A ESTO!

Keitaro: EEEYY CHICAS PUEDO JUGAR CON VOSOTRAS?

Kazuha y sonoko se quedaron mirándole mientras avanzaba por el agua hasta llegar donde estaban ellas. Era tan guapo...

Keitaro se acercó a ellas, y tomo a ran de la mano con una sonrisa muy tierna.

''puedo?puedo?''

ran: ke-keitaro..em..

keitaro se acercó al oido de ran y le susurró algo, la distancia hizo que esta se sonrojase un poco..

''tranquila mujer..que solo quiero molestar un pquito a kudo...jejej''

al oir esto ran saltó un poco por la impresión de estas palabras, y keitaro miró hacia donde estaba shinichi, el cual estaba en la hamana con heiji tirado mirándoles asi '' ¬¬''

heiji: jaja parece que este chico no se rinde! ¬¬ solo hay que mirar la cara de esas tres..hasta la niñapequeña le mira con ojos de...''OHH QUE GUAPO QUE ES!''

¬¬ ...

Shinichi: ... bah ... ¬ ¬

...Esa noche estaban todos cenando pacíficamente al estilo antiguo japones, en una habitación y todos vestidos con kimonos de baño.

Mientras shinichi comia, se acordó de shishio..que si bien recuerda...pensaba quedarse siendo ai haibara..pero el doctor agasa la convenció para que retomase su aspecto, ya que podia empezar una nueva vida sin tener que volver al pasado. Supuestamente, se habia ido a vivir a un gran apartamente cerca de donde vivia agasa, e iba a visitarlo e vez en cuando. Agasa le dijo que se viniese tambien al viaje, pero ella rehusó.

Ayumi: AAAYY! Que rico esta todo!

Genta: podria comer y comer todo el rato!

Sonoko: si comes tanto engodaras mucho y de mayor nadie te querra!

Genta: uh..es lo que te pasó a ti?

Sonoko: NANI! PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSO! REPITELO SI TE ATREVES!

Todos rieron ante la disputa..jeje.

Keitaro: bien yo voy a darme un baño! Hay unos baños publicos cerca de aquí no? Porque no vamos!

SONOKO: SIII GRAN IDEA :D

Agasa: yo ya estoy muy mayor para tantos trotes! Me voy a la cama a descansar..y vosotros jovencitos (señalando hacia ayumi, gente y mitsushiko) vosotros os venis a dormr tambien, que es muy tarde para vosotros!

Genta: pero nosotros queremos ir!

Agasa: de eso nada! Los tres a la cama!

Heiji: bien..pues vallamos nosotros no?

Kazuha: siii! Ran-chan vamos! Sera way!

Ran: venga vale..

Shinichi estaba mirando atentamente a ran, se le venia a la cabeza el mmento en el que se declararon y se besaron..todo le habia parecido realmente un sueño, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ran notó la mirada de shinichi sobre ella, y le miró rapidamente, lo cual hizo que el joven shinichi se sonrojase un poco, pero ella le sonrió sonrojada, y el ante esto, tambié, sonrió sonrojado.

Losseis adolescentes caminaban hacia los baños publicos, y al llegar alli se separaron,los chicos fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro, quedando en la puerta de los baños sobre las 10 de la noche.

En el baño de las chicas...

Kazuha: que bien! Iukata! Sonoko gracias por habernos invitado a venir! Es totalmente genial!

Sonoko: ay..si la verdad esque esto es tan relajante..( se sumergió asta los ojos..jeje)

Ran: se esta muy bien sí..jeje

Kazuha: ey ran..es cierto que ahora estas con.shinichi.kun no?

Ran: uhm? ..bu bueno...si algo asi...

Sonoko: vaya que suerte ran...tu con shinichi y kazuha con heiji..ojala yo pudiese ligarme a keitaro..si que es guapo..

Kazuha: EY EY PARA EL CARRO! QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESE IDIOTA DE HEIJI!

Sonoko: ya ya...

Kazuha: de todos modos..es cierto eso de keitaro..es muy guapo y tambien parece profundo verdad?

Ran: si..es muy buena persona y ha madurado mucho..la verdad..es que..a veces pienso que si no fuese por mi culpa..seria mas feliz de lo que es..

Sonoko: nada de eso ran! Keitaro es feliz si te ve a ti feliz! En serio!

Ran miro a sonoko, y se tranquilizó, las res chicas permanecieron alli sentadas y bañándose muy contentas.

En el baño de los chicos...

Keitaro: ey...quereis saber una cosa?

Heiji y shinichi: que?

Keitaro:..que si os acercais a aquella esquinitade alli...podreis ver el baño de las chicas!

Heij y shinici se pusieron como un tomate.

Shinichi y heiji: COMO? PE PERO QUE PIENSAR PERVERTIDO!

Shinichi: a ami no me interesa hacer ese tipo de cosas!

Heiji: b bueno por una miradita que va a pasar no?

Shinichi: pe pero que estas diciendo hattori!

Keitaro: venga seguidme..escucharemos que dicen!

Shinichi: a mi no me parece bien!

Keitaro cogiñó a shinichi y a heiji de los brazos y los tres se acercaron como el que no quiere la cosa a mirar por ese agujerito pequeño desde donde se veian las chicas..pero no habia nadie..?

Keitaro se alejó de ellos mientras miraban e intentaban ver algo.

De repente, los dos chicos escucharon a keitaro reir frenéticamente..AAAJAAJAJAJ tio! NO HAGAIS ESO! Es de ser unos pervertidos!

Shinichi y heiji miraron hacia atrás (los dos tenian una toalla abajo tapándose..ejem)

''jajaja habeis picado! Que tontos que sois! Hay que ver lo salidos que estais eh! Jaja''

shinichi: pe pero que! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg cada dia eres mas molesto! Deja de meterte con nosotros quieres!

Heiji: estupido niñato de..

Keitaro: vale vale valeeee solo era una pequeña bromiya para quitaros las caras largar.

Shinichi: q que caras largas!

Heiji: yo no tengo ninguna cara larga!

Keitaro: hum...kudo se ve a distancia que estas pensando en que podria pasar esta noche con ran!

Shinichi: PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! (shinichi se puso de pie al instante

Shinichi: no dices mas que que chorradas! (colorado como un tomate)

Dicho esto, shinichi salió y se vistió, dejando a heiji y a keitaro atrás.

Heiji: vaya no te parece que te pasas un poco con el!

Keitaro: jeje..no..es solo que me gusta hacerle de rabiar..sabes..el es el que esta con ran..y eso realmente me pone nervioso..pero aun asi no consigo odiar a kudo..y en este viaje ran y kudo están muy distantes...tal vez algo cortados porque como se confesaron lo que sienten y eso..y solo estoy intentando romperles algo el hielo..ya que ran le escogió a el..que se lanzen no?

Heiji: oh..

ya fuera todos retomaron el camino de vuelta al la gran casa de sonoko.

Sonoko: uuuuuuuu que cansada estoy..lo hemos pasado bien verdad? Y que bien que aun no ha habido ningun asesinato! Jaja y eso que parecia q adonde quiera que kudo fuese un muerto le perseguia! Como si estuviese maldito vaya!

Shinichi: ...je – je – je-... ¬¬

Sonoko: ¬¬ una broma..una broma!

Kazuha: yo estoy muy cansada..tengo ganas de dormir jeje...vamos no?

Sonoko: hai! Vamos ran, asi charlamos un poquito antes de dormir , como nuestra habitación tiene 3 camas dormiremos las tres ¡:D

Ran: hai!

Las tres chicas miraron a los chicos

''oyasumi onasai!''

(buenas noches)

ran se acercó a shinichi ''o-oyasumi onasai..shinichi..''

''oyasumi onasai ran ''

Dicho esto las tres chicas se fueron a su habitación.

Heiji: bueno..vamonos nosotros tambien no?

Keitaro: si, vamos la nuestra estaba por aquí..mm

Asi los tres chicos llegaron a su habitación, tambien con tres camas y unas buenas vistas al mar.

Se acostaron.

(((en las camas)))

keitaro: desde aquí puedo dormir mirando al cielo..no es genial?

Shinichi: eh? A..si si lo es...no hattori?

Heiji estaba mas frito que nada! Ya no respondia siquiera..

Shinichi le miró y pensó '''anda que tarda mucho este en quedarse dormido..jeje)

Shinichimiro fijamente a la luna desde su cama, con una mirada mistica, que despendia una cierta magia.

''_Ran..''_

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y todos estaban dormidos, pero shinichi no. No podia dormir, demasiadas cosas habian pasado hasta el momento como para quedarse dormido placidamentte, y sintio de repente un sentimiento extraño, como si alguien le estuviese llamando. Shinichi se levantó de la cama, y se puso una camiseta blanca sobre los pantalones verdes de su pijama, y acto seguido se asomó por la ventana, para volver a mirar a la luna, pero se encontró con otra vision que le deslumbró muchísimo mas.

Miro hacia abajo y habia una silueta, una chica joven, con un camisón blanco, muy sexi por cierto, hecho que hizo que se sonrojse un poco, ademas, de que cuando se fijó bien, era ran!

''ran?''

shinichi cerro la puerta de la habitación con total cuidado, para no despertar ni a keitaro ni a heiji, sin advertir que keitaro si que estaba despierto, y muy despierto..tan despierto como para haberse dado cuenta de que ran estaba fuera y shinichi habia salido, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, con tambien un cierto alo de tristeza, pero sobretodo, alegria porque estuviesen bien, poruqe su ran estuviese contenta y feliz, y todo volviese a estar bien, como en un principio haria tantos años.

''Ran?''

ran , desde la oriya, descalza , se dio la vuelta, y alli estaba shinichi, mirándola con algo de confusión.

''shinichi? Q—que haces..aquí?''

''bueno yo...te vi por la ventana y pense que algo podria ir mal..no se..porque no duermes?''

''no..no podia dormir..ya sabes..tengo tantas emociones en la cabeza que..''

''bueno..me pasa lo mismo en cierto modo..jeje''

ran miró a shinichi , cada mirada que emitia, desprendia un cierto alo de luminosidad.Así, shinichi se acercó a Ran

''estaba mirando la luna..me gusta mucho..''

''ya..a mi tambien me gusta pero..''

''demo? Pero?''

''pero...(con una mirada seria y constante, y una pequeña sonrisa) No mas que tu,claro''

''shin..shinichi..''

Ran se acerco a shinichi y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cueyo, sin soltarse, y asi se quedo abrazada a el, no le importaria estar asi siempre, se sentia bien y protejida''

Shinichi la abrazó tambie, y asi permanecieron un rato que parecio un momento para ambos, y que no les hubiese importado que se ransformase en eternidad.

Shinichi seriamente y con alor rompió el abrazo, para tomar la cintura de ran y acercar su rostro a ella, y besarla dulcemene.Ran acepto el beso y se lo devolvió, un beso tierno que iba transformándose y fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, un beso que nunca habrian podido imaginar, la relacion perfeca, cada uno de ellos daba lo máximo y se etregaba maxiamente al otro, el amor de verdad.

Rompieron el beso, y shinichi, aun a poca distancia de los labios de ran, y sin abrir los ojos, susurró un ..omae ga...watashi...

Pero no le dejó terminar, se acerco para darle otro beso, que siguió y siguió..y sin darse cuenta, les dieron las 5 de la mañana.

Cuando rompieron otra vez el beso, se miraron profundamente , serios, cada uno sumergido en los ojos de otro.

a shinichi no le faltó tiempo, cogió a ran de la mano y ''violentamente'' se la llevó corriendo a la casa de sonoko, y entro en una habitación que nadie ocupaba, la cerro con llave,y apoyó a ran contra la pared para sumergirse de nuevo en otro beso pasional, dejándose llevar por su instinto.

..daijobu..shinichi..''

shinichi miro a ran confundido, con la boca un poco abierta, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero ran, algo sonrojada, le tomó el rostro y le susurró al oido

''todo ira bien..no tengas miedo estoy bien, estara bien''

tras esto shinichi se sobrecogió, y volvio a mirar a ran, sonrió tiernamente con los ojos etre abiertos y la besó de nuevo, esta vez, colocando su mano en el cueyo de Ran.

Sonoko: RAAANN RANNNN DONDE ESTAS? Habra ido a los baños? Ya se ha teido que despertar temprano...

Kazuha: seguramente..pero bueno..ya la encontraremos dejala seguramente se habra ido a desayunar con shinichi o algo no?

Sonoko; si supongo...

Ran: sonoko!

Sonoko y kazuha miraron confusas a ran, que venia corriendo allá a lo lejos.

Sonoko: nani? Donde estabas ran? Te hemos estado buscando..has madrugado mucho no?

Ran: uhm..bueno..esque he ido a desayunar con shinichi hablar de cosas..ya sabes jejey no quise despertaos!

Kazuha: ahm...

Sonoko: bueno...pues venga..vamonos de tiendas si?

Ran: hai!

KUDO!1

Shinichi: konnichiwa...aaahhh( bostezo)

Heiji: que pasa contigo? Te he estado esperando aquí en la habitación mucho tiempo! A que hora te has levantado? Donde has estado eh?

Shinichi: umh? (sinichi miro a heiji)

Pues...he estado desayunando con ran..esque e ido muy temprano para no despertarte...ahmm(bostezo)

Heiji: ¬¬ ... donde vas?

Shinichi: estoy tan cansado..bah dejame dormir un rato si?

Heiji: DE ESO NADA! SI HAS MADRUGADO ES TU PROBLEMA! TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO MUCHÍSIMO RATO! DIJIMOS QUE HOY IRIAMOS A VISITAR EL LUGAR Y ESO! ASI QUE VENGA..VISTETI YA ..Y DUCHATE QUE TIENES UN ASPECTO PENOSO! ASI TODO DESPEINADO..ESQUE NO TE PEINAS PARA SALIR A DESAYUNAR O QUE!

Shinichi: BASTA YAAA DEJA DE GRITAAAARRR...esta bien..me ducho y me visto..

(shinichi paso por delante de keitaro que estaba callado en una silla con su ordenador portátil, hacia la ducha, y al pasar por su lado keitaro le miró, y le hecho una sonrisa diabólica..en plan...tu no has ido a desayunar... Shinichi miro a keitaro y se sonrojó..poniendo una cara en plan..olvidame!)

''_hum...que bien que sienta una ducha calentita! Es genial..''_

_Shinichi se duchaba tranquilo, cuando de repente vino a su mente una imagen que le hizo sonroojarse_

''_daijobu..shinichi..''_

_shinichi sonrió._

_FLASH BACK_

_Ai:este es mi regalo de navidad_

_Conan: aver aver averrrrrr! QUE ILUSIONNNN NO TENDRÍAS QUE HABERTE MO MO MO...AQAEDJUXUCNUSIJHFIUSHDF QUE QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOO_

_Ai: para cuando te decidas..._

_Conan: TU TU TUTUTUTU...TU QUE..QUE PIENSAS NIÑA PERVERTIDA!_

_Ai: ( es tan diertido hacerle de rabiar...)_

_END FLASHBACK._

Shinichi: ...jeje..al final me ha servido y todo...

''QUE ES LO QUE TE HA SERVIDO?''

SHINICHI: HA HA HATORIIIIIIIII SAL DE AQUÍ! NO VES QUE ME ESTOY DUCHANDO!

Heiji: solo me estaba lavando los dientes tonto!

Shinichi: veteeeeee veteeeeee

Heiji: dios ya me voy no te pongas asi..histerico"!que eres un histerico!

Shinichi: ¬¬ ¡!FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Heiji salió corriendo de la habitación.

''que tio mas plasta...oye keitaro y si nos vamos nosotros? Que nos busque luego!

Keitaro: que va..yo prefiero quedarme..tengo cosas que pensar y..

Heiji: bah bah venga vamos a divertirnos!

Keitaro : di-diver..tirnos? (keitaro miro a heiji un poco dudoso)

Heiji: sii estas muy largo con esa cara y..pasemos de este y vamos a pasarlo bien! Somos colegas no? Vamonos...de pubs! Bebamos por ahí!

Keitaro: BE BEBER? SI YO NO BEBO!

Heiji: bueno bueno tu confia en mi!

Shinichi: si confias en el terminaras horriblemente mal..

Heiji: ¬¬ que dices ...kudo..venga venid conmigo! Conozco un lugar en el que ponen un sake benisimo!

Keitaro y shinichi: SAKE!

Kazuha: uhm?

Ran: que pasa kazuha chan?

Kazuha:...tengo un presentimiento extraño...

Sonoko: bah tonterías! Os gusta este vestido? Como me queda?

Ran: estas preciosa sonoko!

Kazuha: si, compratelo!

...( en un lugar perdido...)

heiji: veeeeeeeeeeeeeeiz como HIP es genial esto de paseaaaar y eeeesstoo lalalalala

keitaro: uh..no me encuentro muy bien...creo que he bebido demasiado yo no estoy acostumbrado a estoooooooooooooooo

shinichi: no s porque pero menda weltas todo hip!

Heiji: JOJOJOJOJO

Eran Ya las 10 en pnto y las chicas estaban en casa de sonoko esperando a los chicos, jnto al profesor agasa y los pequeños detectives, era hora de irse, tenian los cohces preparados, pero los chicos no aparecian, cuando iban a ir a buscarlos, de repente,..aparecen los tres...

Keitaro: ho ho hooola...adisfiosud necesito dormir...no veo casi nada aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuu ( se cae encima de sonoko, la cual se pone super colorada!

Sonoko: PERO QUE!

KAZUHA: NO ME LO PUEDO CREEEEEERRRRR! HATTORI HEIJI! QU SE SUPONE QUE HABEIS HECHO! HABEIS IDO A BEBER SAKE? ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO!

Heiji: aaaa relaaaaajate kazuuuuha si o pasa nada venga ya no pasa nada mujer que no...aaahhh aaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ran: shinichi!

Shinichi estaba durmiendo placidamente sobre el profesor agasa, y ran se acerco a el.

Ran: shinichi kudo! que se supone que has estado haciendo! No habras bebido tu tambien no!

Shinichi: yooo? Beber? Yo? Yo...bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno un poquito pero poquito poquito..ahh ran venga dame un besito pequeño aunque sea anda anda!

Ran le miro con cara de ira y le pegó una patada que quedó en el suelo...uuuhh

Shinichi: uuuuuuuuuh...ya no bebo mas...

Kazuha por su parte hizo tres cuartos de lo msmo con heiji, mientras que sonoko se aprovechaba un poco de la situación con keitaro..jaja y el pequeño mitsushiko tocaba un poco al shinichi en el suelo

''estara muerto?'''

todos se metieron en los coches (shinichi, heiji y keitaro los tres juntos dormidos)

sonoko: son un caso perdido eh!

Ran: si..pero...(miro a shinichi, que dormia dulcemente)...pero que le vamos a hacer... UUUU

FIN. ALA! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO...ahora tengo en mente otro que no tiene nada que ver con este..pero sera genial ;)


End file.
